The Vault Dwllers Log
by DrTomT18
Summary: Little something a wiped up a while back  Its the story of the Vault Dweller years after his adventures.  My first story I put thought into, so please don't flame to hard      T for swearing. Enjoy


My Name is Tom. I am the Vault Dweller. Of Vault 13, I have walked through the gates of hell and saved the world from un-told evils.

I want to die

I have lost so much in my life. Everything I have ever loved has died, ran away from me or simply thrown me aside.

My closest friend Ian… He got cocky after we killed the master, started bragging about it all, some of his story's fell on the vengeful ears of the Masters former followers, we met up one day, I told him there wasn't anything I could do but tell people he was dead. He liked that idea, after the rumor started going around he went east. I never heard from the cocky bustard again. I miss him, and he still owes me a beer.

My loyal hound, Dog meat ran into a force field in a military base trying to protect me, he died on impact. I miss that mutt more and more each day.

Katja, my closest female friend went insane in the fight with the master. Well, I didn't open fire on the Master right away, as I talked to him Katja slowly started nodding, and by the end of my talk with him. She wanted to join; she got on her hands and knees and begged to join the unity. So, I shot her in the back of the head with my shot gun.

My jumpsuit still has the blood stain on it.

Then finely there is Tycho. He was like a brother to me, or father really being as old as he was, Tycho, Was ripped in half by the Lieutenant, the damn mutant grabbed him and tore in straight in half, A mutant held in back as I watch my best friend try to pull his own organs back into his destroyed body.

But finely, the biggest soul crusher of all, after spending an endless amount of time trying to save my vault from no water, mutants, and more un-told horrors, they kicked me out.

'You're a hero, but you have to leave.' They told me. And by them I mean the Overseer.

Bustard, doom on him I say.

As for now, I have left the tribe I have founded, and gone on to a simpler life. By simpler I mean I live in a hut in the middle of the waste land waiting for a band of raiders to bring me peace. I doubt that will happen anytime soon, there are an un-godly amount of rumors in this part of the waste land that I'm some inane 9 foot tall mutant that breaths fire, eats live fire geckos and carriers about a large mini gun that 'never runs out of ammo'

HA! Kind of funny considering that I OWN a mini gun, I don't ever use it. It's all for show

But I sometimes have NCR rangers at my door step, most of the time I tell them I'm just an old man, most of them buy it. But there are a few that have a picture of me with Tandi and Seth outside the gates of Shady Sands a while after I save Tandi from raiders. How did they get that picture? Tandi is the president of NCR, and the only friend on this planet I have I have left. But yet I avoid going near her and NCR. Why? Because anywhere I go, SOMETHING tries to kill me. Not that I wouldn't blow its brains out with a 44. Before it could touch me, but I hate dragging that burden with me. Anyway, as for the rangers with that picture of me, 300 coins can do you a lot.

And it just now comes to me that I ramble way too much.

I bet you're wondering a few things… Like 'how is thing guy still alive' or 'what's is going to take to kill him'

I'm still alive because I'm part ghoul. When I blew the Masters VATS sky high, I didn't get out without a little bit of in in me. But instead of turning me into some insane mutant, I ended up with a ghoul immune system. Meaning I am going to live a very long time. Also I could take all the RADs in the world before sneezing. I think. I have never been so I drunk (or board) to go dancing around The Glow in my under pants. But it would be fun to pay some jack ass to do that and just see how long he lasted… Nahhh! I'm not that evil. I've always been to good guy, saving the girl trapped in the shed with mutants all around it, killing all the big bad death claws for the poor old farmer, killing a town of slavers with my bear hands and a crow bar. You know the works! Ok maybe not that last part… but still! I'm the good guy.

(sigh) looking back on it all, The Master, The Vault, the destruction of the Unity, there are a few things that I remember that made me feel bad about all the insane people I killed when those buildings blew up.

When I blew the Masters church there was this teenager outside, about my age, 16 or so. Handed me a little white flower and said 'Here you go sir, may this gift let you feel the Holy Flame.' I tried telling him he should leave but he said he had to pray first. I only had about a one minute left before I made a crater. So I just ran. I have never forgiven myself for not saving that kid, and when I was in the VATs base. I killed a mutant, big tall ugly mother fucker. I blew him to bits with my trusty shot gun. I opened the door he was in front of and found a girl about 21 or so, when she saw what I had done to the dumb mutant she punched my power armor (and brock her hand) screaming at me 'YOU KILLED MY LOVER YOU MONSTER!' those where her last words as Tyco blew her head off with his shot gun. I know she was gone and there was no saving her from the insanity. But I feel bad I couldn't tell her what had happened before she was dead.

Stupid guilt, Where is my vodka?

_Later, after 12 shots of hard vodka_

OH! Hey there was this one time me and Tyco and me were running through the wastes seeing who could make it back to camp the fastest and out of nowhere this huge fuck'in death claw just jumps out of nowhere and roared at us, we didn't have any good guns with us because we were only like, 100 yards from camp. So Tyco just punches this thing as hard as he can in the jaw and I smash its skull in by jumping up and elbow dropping it. I had no clue my power armor has strong enough to break through death claw skin, but they, it was funny as hell to drag a death claws body back to camp and say to Ian 'LOOK WHAT WE FOUND FOR DINNER!' ha, ha, ha… man the look on his face… I miss those bustards

Maybe I should pack up my crap and look for Ian… knowing him he's gotta still be alive… living it up in some nice shack outside a cozy little town… Like the hell hole Vault City. Went there once, and that was one to many. Pricks and snobs is what that town will always be!

Ugh, I'm going to take a nap, end log.


End file.
